


The Best Day

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Belle's first mother's day.





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by @rumbelleprompts I’ve decided to do Belle and Rumple’s first mother’s day after Gideon’s return

_‘I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run and  
I had the best days with you.’  
\--The Best Day by Taylor Swift_

Mother’s Day was coming up. It was in two days. Rumplestiltskin had recently found out about the holiday from a book, one that he had kept hidden from his wife Belle, in the hopes of surprising her for Mother’s Day.

Belle took to motherhood as only Belle could. She was a doting Mama to their Gideon, even more so now that he couldn’t particularly be difficult about being mothered. One of Rumple’s greatest joys was to see Belle interacting with Gideon, no matter what they were doing together.

He’d never gotten to see Milah like this with Baelfire, a fact that made Belle dearer to him still. Gideon was now almost four months old, and gurgling and giggling, cheering up his Papa as only he and his Mama can do.

On the day of Mother’s Day, Rumple had sent Belle on to work without their son. It was not that unusual; sometimes Rumple chose to exercise his right as a father and spend time with Gideon without Belle’s watchful gaze. Today, however, was not going to be spent like all the days before this.

Instead, Rumple dressed Gideon in a onesie that said ‘Mama’s boy’ and smiled, tickling his son affectionately as he went about getting the rest of the present secure. Gideon cooed up at his father, grabbing his nose when he could reach.

“Are you ready Giddy?” Rumple asked the baby, grinning at the affectionate touch. “We’re gonna go see your Mama.” He assured Gideon, propping the baby on his hip as he went around the kitchen, checking and double checking that everything was going to plan. He called Moe again, ensuring that the flowers had already been delivered.

“Maaa.” Gideon answered, a nonsensical word but Rumple was still proud of his son. Of course the baby was more advanced than any of the others in Storybrooke, this was _his_ son after all. And Belle’s.

A short car trip later, Rumple and Gideon were walking into the library. “Hello love,” Rumplestiltskin greeted his wife with a kiss.

“Hi,” Belle grinned against his lips before turning her attention to Gideon. “And hello there, littlest love.” She murmured, kissing the top of his head. “I don’t suppose you know why my father came by with a dozen roses, do you?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Indeed I do.” Rumple assured her, smiling as he handed Gideon to his wife. “Today’s a holiday, one that is for you.” He explained. At Belle’s curious look, Rumplestiltskin continued: “It’s called Mother’s day. The people of this world use today to honour their mothers…. I thought it would be fitting to honour you today. You’re such a good Mum to Gideon, a-and I thought maybe you’d like to visit your Mother’s grave as well. If- if you wanted.” Gideon was gurgling again and Belle looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“A day all for me?” Belle cleared her throat, hugging Gideon close to her. “I feel very honoured.” She whispered, leaning up and kissing Rum again. “Thank you. It’s wonderful.” Belle mumbled against his lips, her eyes smarting with tears.


End file.
